LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2012 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Wednesday 3rd June 2015 *Bermondsey: 07:30 Reed Warbler herd singing in a Horse Chestnut Tree in St John's Churchyard by Druid Street. (Richard Green) *East India Dock Basin: 4 Shelduck, 4 Common Tern, 1 Lesser Black Backed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 30 Black Headed Gull, Tufted Duck, Grey Heron, 3 Starling, 3 Mallard, Mallard x Shoveler hybrid, Reed Warbler singing (Mark Wardman) *Gospel Oak: C.Buzzard N over Estelle Rd towards Heath at 1550 (Pete Mantle) *Kilburn: 10 Swifts, with 1-2 birds entering eves on Maygrove Road and 1-2 on Fordwych Road (Matt Reed). *Lodge Farm, Epping Green (TL 298 066): 1 Red Kite (Clive Herbert) *Regent's Canal: Coot with two broods and one on nest, 3 Mandarin, 5 Canada Goose (Matt Reed). *Richmond Park: male Wheatear (J.Few per JW) *St James's Park: Greylag Goose now on 4th brood of year (Matt Reed). *Sutcliffe Park: 4 Reed Warbler, Whitethroat, Blackcap, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mute Swans(sadly only 5 cygnets left), Little Grebe, Banded Demoiselle, Tortoise Shield bug, 2 Terrapins on raft. (P Kite) * Tottenham Court Road: Grey Wagtail (first one I've seen in urban central London) by American Church (Alan Hobson). (Surprisingly frequent around TCR, Regents St, Covent Garden over the last 5 years - Paul Hyland). *Wanstead Flats: 3 Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler, 3 Skylark, Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 60 + Swift (including one showing extensive white on throat to breast and on underwing), Sand Martin, 3 House Martin, 3 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Reed Bunting (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler, Great Crested Grebe (still with 2 young), 2 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Kestrel, 30 + Swift, House Martin (Nick Croft) *Totteridge Valley: 2 Garden Warbler, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 2 House Martin, 6 Swallow, 23 Swift plus usual common warblers (John Colmans) Tuesday 2nd June 2015 *Kilburn: Song Thrush by St Cuthbert's Chuch. (Matt Reed) *Staines Reservoir: Arctic Tern & 4 Sanderling (Birdguides) Monday 1st June 2015 *Alexandra Park: 35+ Swift , 8+ House Martin Wood Green Res 1800 (Bob Watts) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Mandarin, Swift, Song Thrush, Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Grovelands Park: Cuckoo singing male 12:25, 18 Mandarin Duck 4m 3f and two broods of ducklings (7 + 4 ducklings) (Robert Callf) *East India Dock Basin: Common Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, Swift west, 4 Common Tern, 2 Egyptian Goose, 4 Shelduck, Tufted Duck, 28 Canada Goose, Reed Warbler singing (John Archer, Jo Dowle) *Pinner: Hobby over at 11:00, young Great Spotted Woodpecker being fed by adult from bird feeder (Richard Francis). *St James's Park: Pochard female with 3 ducklings, Moorhen juvenile. (Matt Reed) *Thamesmead (Morrisons Lake):Reed Warbler,Cettis Warbler,Grey Wagtail, Turtle Dove(In Flight), Songthrush, Swift(6), Sand Martin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Whitethroat, (George Kalli) *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler, 3 Swallow, 7 House Martin, 20 + Swift, 2 Kestrel, m Reed Bunting (Nick Croft) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}